Rolling-Block-Gewehr (RDR2)/Beschreibung
Nur ein Feigling erschießt einen Mann aus wenigen Fuß Entfernung. Für alle, die daran glauben, dass Kämpfe auf kurze Distanz den Törichten und Lebensmüden vorbehalten bleiben sollten, bleibt es nichts Besseres als das Rolling-Block-Gewehr von Lichfield. Sind Sie, werter Freund, ein Scharfschütze? Dann können Sie ihre Ziele dank des leistungsstarken Zielfernrohres aus großer Entfernung ins Visier nehmen, was Ihnen einen taktischen Vorteil verschafft. Kimme und Korn sind selbst in bester Ausführung kein Vergleich zu den hochwertigen optischen Linse, die weit entfernte Objekte vergrößert. Unabhängig davon, ob Sie Dosen von einem Zaunpfahl schießen oder eine Murmeltierfamilie auslöschen möchten, bietet Ihnen das Rolling-Block-Gewehr von Lichfield stundenlange Unterhaltung, solange Sie bei unseren Unternehmen einen ausreichend großen Vorrat an Patronen bestellen. VON LICHFIELD ARMORY CO. Ein wahrer Freudenspender Das Zielfernrohr dient darüber hinaus auch etlichen anderen Zwecken. Lucas Perkins aus Missouri hat uns zu diesem Thema einen ausgesprochenen netten Brief geschickt. "Ich war seit mehreren Monaten an einem Steilufer jagen und angeln, als ich eines nachmittags weit entferntes Gelächter hörte. Ich sah mich um und erspähte weiter oben am Fluss ein paar Mädchen, die dort die Wäsche erledigten und Laken und Kleidung zum Trocknen aufhängten. Um mir das genauer anzusehen, schnappte ich mir mein Rolling-Block-Gewehr von Lichfield. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich durch die leistungsstarke Linse auf dem Gewehr erkannte, dass die Frauen nicht nur Kleidung im Fluss wuschen, sondern such auch ausgezogen hatten und gegenseitig abschrubbten. ich erkannte eine von ihnen als das hübsche Stallmädchen wieder, das auf der Henderson-Ranch gearbeitet und meine Annäherungsversuche beim Frühlingstanz auf der Tenne zurückgewiesen hatte. Und da war sie und vergnügte sich mit vier anderen wie Gott sie erschuf im Tallahassee River. Mir kamen kurz der Gedanken, den Abzug zu drücken und dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Frauen in diesem Tal nach jahrelang an meinen namen erinnern werden. Allerdings war ich vor Aufregung über das, was sich da vor meinen Augen abspielte, so zittrig, dass ich kaum einen präzisen Schuss hinbekommen hätte. Dieser Moment wird mir ewig in Erinnerung bleiben und Freude spenden, vor allem während der harten, kalten Winter, in denen ich manchmal monatelang keiner Menschenseele begegne. ich danke Ihrem Unternehmen für die Herstellung einer derart nützlichen Vorrichtung." Während viele Distanzgewehre mit leeren Versprechungen zum Kauf verleiten, gewähren wir Ihnen auf das Rolling-Block-Gewehr von Lichfield eine RÜCKERSTATTUNGSGARANTIE. Das heißt, Sie erhalten unverzüglich Ihr Geld zurück, falls Sie die Leistung dieses Gewehrs nicht zufriedenstellen sollte. Gehen Sie mit ihm in den frühen Morgenstunden auf ein Feld und warten Sie, bis in mehreren Hundert Yards Entfernung ein Tier auftaucht. Blicken Sie durch das Zielfernrohr und betrachten Sie den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck des Tieres, bevor sie dann den Abzug drücken und zusehen, wie sein Kopf explodiert. Falls Sie dieses Erlebnis nicht in vollen Zügen genießen und es kein Feuer in Ihrer Seele entfacht, können Sie das Gewehr auf unseren Kosten zurückgeben. Wir ersparen Ihnen dadurch mögliche Peinlichkeiten und suchen stattdessen nach jemanden mit der nötigen mentalen Stärke für eine derart herausragende Waffe. Der luxuriöse Klang ohrenbetäubender Freude Jedes einzelne Gewehr wird in unserer Fabrik exakt ausgerichtet und überprüft. Es ist eine wohlbekannte Tatsache, dass im Umkreis mehrerer Meilen, um die Fabrik, in der das Rolling-Block-Gewehr von Lichfield hergestellt wird, aufgrund der ausgiebigen Tests unserer Mitarbeiter kein einziges Lebewesen zu finden ist. Die Folge ist eine beinahe unheimliche Stille, die es unseren Technikern allerdings erlaubt, sich auf die Perfektionierung all unserer Waffenmodelle zu konzentrieren. Viele unserer Techniker genießen es so sehr, die verschiedenen Modelle zu testen, dass sie inzwischen taub sind, was sowohl ihrer Konzentration als ihrer Ehre zugutekommt. Kategorie:Waffen in Redemption II Kategorie:Gewehre Kategorie:Dokumente in Redemption II